PROMISE
by arneyp27
Summary: Jika janji paling manis adalah garam dalam hubungan ini, seharusnya hubungan ini tidak perlu ada.


PROLOG

.

.

Kota Seoul sudah menampakkan langit gelapnya. Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun penulis bernama Byun Baekhyun masih asik berkutat di belakang monitor laptopnya.

Ya! tentu saja ia sedang bekerja. Ide muncul kapan saja bukan? bahkan tengah malam sekalipun.

Sebagai seorang penulis dan pemilik sebuah buku penerbitan ternama jelas saja, hal ini tak menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi lelaki mungil itu. Namun di jam ke dua setelah ia berkutat dengan kegiatan menulisnya, ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya semakin pegal. Sejenak ia berhenti dan memijat pelipisnya.

Ah, terlihat sudah rasa lelah di wajah cantiknya itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "mungkin aku harus istirahat". Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu rasa strawberry di dalam kulkas dan menegukknya pelan kemudian bernapas lega.

"Ah leganya".

Akhirnya manik hitam itu melihat ke segala arah setiap sudut apartemenya.

Cukup luas memang, dan sepi.

Namun, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya tiba-tiba. Ya! apartemen itu terlalu luas jika hanya di huni oleh satu orang saja.

"Ah, apakah aku kini sedang merindukan seseorang untuk menemaniku?" Sejenak berfikir kemudian bergumam lagi seorang diri.

"Cih! bodoh sekali kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menuju ke meja kerjanya lagi.

Bukan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan, namun ia memilih untuk menghidupkan radio yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Siapa tahu acara radio tengah malam sejenak dapat menenangkannya dengan lagu-lagu penghantar tidur yang di putar.

Setelah mendapatkan channel radio yang pas, Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju balkon apartemennya.

Sepoi-sepoi angin menerpa wajahnya saat ia membuka pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. "Ah, dinginnya".

 _'Baiklah untuk para pendengar setia yang masih belum tidur. Disini aku akan memberikan sebuah lagu dari penyanyi yang cantik nan sexy, haha. Mungkin bisa menemani tidurmu di musim gugur ini'._

Suara penyiar radio yang di putar Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

"Hahaha, penyanyi _sexy_ ? Ada-ada saja!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kata-kata penyiar radio tersebut.

Belum sempat telinganya mendengar sebuah lagu yang di putar, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Sedikit heran memang, kenapa ada yang menghubunginya tengah malam begini?

Namun matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba melebar setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang datang dari seseorang. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 ** _From : Chan_**

 ** _Baekhyun-ah!! apakah kau tak merindukan ku? Sayang, ayo besok kita bertemu di tempat biasa. Apa mau aku jemput?_**

Ya, begitulah isi pesannya.

Sebuah pesan dari sang kekasih. Entah mengapa namun Baekhyun lebih memilih mendiaminya. Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar lagu yang akhirnya di putar oleh penyiar radio itu.

 _'Ya, selamat menikmati sebuah lagu dari Sohyun berjudul I Miss You'_

 _(Barabomyon jakku nunmuri naneun geon_

 _Waenji mollado_

 _Dolgo dora naege ogo isseonayo_

 _Pihaejiji anhneun geu sarang)_

 _Deg!_ Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. Jelas sekali sebuah bait yang ia kenal. Bahkan, ia sangat mengenalnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, pandangannya menatap nanar kearah ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _(I love you love you love you_

 _Injoyeonin geol neukkuyeojyo nan_

 _And I miss you miss you_

 _Naye unmuyeongin saram)_

 _PLAKK!_

Detik itu juga ponsel di genggamannya terjatuh, saking lemas tubuhnya bahkan ia tak menggenggam erat ponselnya. Perasaan yang bergemuruh bahkan terasa sangat sesak di rasa.

Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan yang terpampang di balkon. Tidak memperdulikan yang entak kini rusak atau tidak.

 _(Myeot beoneul taeeonandaedo_

 _Geudaega eodil sumeodo_

 _Naneun geudael chajgejyo)_

"Ku mohon..." suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

Baekhyun terus mendengar lagu itu sampai selesai. Namun yang di rasa pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

Sebuah bayangan yang muncul bertubi-tubi. Memori lama yang membuat perasaannya sesak, mungkin memori yang indah namun penuh penyesalan di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Kini ia terduduk lemas, sebuah akhir lagu menjadi saksi. Bahwa kini seorang Byun Baekhyun sedang terisak.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah"

\--

 **TOLONG REVIEW BUAT CERITA PALING PERTAMA SAYA MAKASIH :))**

 **lanjut tidak?**


End file.
